Seria Przypadków Severusa Snape'a
by Satahe Shetani
Summary: Severus Snape nie miał łatwego życia, wie o tym każdy. Ale dlaczego nie można mu go jeszcze bardziej uprzykrzyć? Oczywiście, że z niewielką pomocą Wybrańca, Złotego Chłopca, Chłopca, Który-Kurna-Przeżył.
1. Czarny

Tytuł: Seria Przypadków Severusa Snape'a

Autor: Satahe Shetani (Shet)

Beta: Rosemary; _dzięki_.

Ostrzeżenia: Duża dawka humoru.

Każda z postaci tu występujących należy do J. K. Rowling. Ten FF nie przynosi mi żadnych korzyści (oprócz radości z pisania).

* * *

><p>Nigdy nie był piękny. No to dlaczego karzą go jeszcze bardziej? I tak już pokutował te piętnaście lat, więc czemu musiał wciąż cierpieć?<p>

Miał krzywy nos. I wąskie usta. Jego włosy były niczym polane olejem. Blada skóra kojarzyła się większości z trupem bądź wampirem. Do tego chudy, wręcz kościsty, były Śmierciożerca. Przeszłość czarna. Teraźniejszość czarna. Przyszłość również nie rysowała się za różowo.

Bo był brzydki, a Potter jeszcze bardziej go oszpecił.

Podczas lekcji szóstoklasistów, kiedy uczył ich zaklęć niewerbalnych, temu przygłupowi raz się udało. Oczywiście, że musiał coś sknocić. Bo Snape był czarny. CZARNY!

Został murzynem poprzez źle rzucone zaklęcie tego pacana, który choć raz nie mógł się skupić na lekcji czy wykonywanym zadaniu. Dlaczego, na Merlina, Potter musiał być tym cepem, którego Severus miał obowiązek uczyć? Czy naprawdę tylko on widział, że syn Jamesa jest tępakiem? Oczywiście, że tak!

Albus go wychwalał, Minerwa go wychwalała, Filius go wychwalał. Kto tego nie robił? Cudowny—Pieprzony—Idealny— Kretyński Złoty Chłopiec Gryffindoru, Który Nie Mógł Dać Sobie Spokoju I Umrzeć.

Dlatego Snape chodził jeszcze bardziej wściekły niż zwykle. A choć uczniowie żartowali sobie z jego nowego wyglądu, nie ośmielili się chichotać przy nim.

Zazgrzytał zębami, odejmując punkty całującej się parze.

I dobrze im tak.

* * *

><p><em>Będzie to seria krótkich historyjek ściągniętych w jedną całość. Wszystkie będą miały w sobie dawkę humoru. Mam nadzieję, że się spodobają.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Aby skomentować, nie trzeba mieć konta. Wystarczy kliknąć "Review this chapter", wpisać nick, napisać komentarz i zatwierdzić. Nic prostszego.<em>


	2. Puszek

Tytuł: Seria Przypadków Severusa Snape'a

Autor: Satahe Shetani (Shet)

Beta: Rosemary; _i kolejne dzięki_.

Ostrzeżenia: Duża dawka humoru. Może za duża...

Każda z postaci tu występujących należy do J. K. Rowling. Ten FF nie przynosi mi żadnych korzyści (oprócz radości z pisania).

* * *

><p>Udało mu się znaleźć zaklęcie odczyniające. Niech Pottera Merlin ma w opiece, bo Snape zabiłby chłopaka, gdyby nie znalazł lekarstwa na swoją murzyńskość. Ten przygłup powinien trafić do Świętego Mungo, na oddział dla trudnych przypadków. Och, tak, Severus już by o to zadbał, gdyby Dumbledore mu na to pozwolił. Tyle że dyrektor się nie zgadzał.<p>

— Nie, Severusie. Rozumiem cię, że go nienawidzisz i tym podobne, ale to naprawdę inteligentny chłopak. Zajrzyj za zewnętrzną powłokę… — zaczął starzec.

— Słyszałem to tysiące razy, Albusie! — zagrzmiał Snape. — Potter to idiota! Sam mi udowodnił!

Dyrektor pokręcił głową, po czym kazał mężczyźnie wyjść. Severus opuścił gabinet w jeszcze gorszym nastroju niż chwilę wcześniej.

Szedł prosto do lochów. Jak zwykle. Gabinet dyrektora, prywatne kwatery, gabinet, sypialnia. Tak wyglądało jego popołudnie. Czasem zdarzało się jeszcze, że między jakimiś punktami występowała zmiana planów o tytule „Czarny Pan", ale to rzadko.

Pogrążony w rozmyślaniach, nie zauważył Pottera idącego z naprzeciwka.

* * *

><p>Harry niósł delikatnie eliksir. Zmieniał on ludzi w przeciwność ich charakteru. Chciał zobaczyć w Pokoju Życzeń, w co on sam się zmieni. Miał nadzieję, że będzie to jakieś potężne, straszne zwierzę, które pozwoli mu zjeść Malfoya.<p>

Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy wpadł na Snape'a. Pamiętał jedynie rozpacz, kiedy flakonik wypadł mu z rąk, korek jakimś cudem wyślizgnął się, a płyn poleciał prosto na mężczyznę w czerni.

W pierwszej chwili nic się nie stało.

— Potter! — warknął profesor. — Uważaj, jak… — Urwał, kiedy czerwony dym ulatywał prosto z niego. Po chwili przed Harrym stał maleńki, uroczy chomik dżungarski.

Chłopak udał dziewczęcy pisk, po czym zaśmiał się.

— Wygląda pan słodko, profesorze — rzucił lekko, po czym podniósł stworzonko z ziemi i, gwiżdżąc, zaniósł je do dormitorium.

* * *

><p><em>Chomik... No co? Wzorowałam się, przyznam, na Bounciaku mojej Anhell.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Aby skomentować, nie trzeba mieć konta. Wystarczy kliknąć "Review this chapter", wpisać nick, napisać komentarz i zatwierdzić. Nic prostszego.<em>_  
><em>


	3. Lód

Tytuł: Seria Przypadków Severusa Snape'a

Autor: Satahe Shetani (Shet)

Beta: Jak zwykle moja kochana Rosemary.

Ostrzeżenia: Jak wcześniej.

Każda z postaci tu występujących należy do J. K. Rowling. Ten FF nie przynosi mi żadnych korzyści (oprócz radości z pisania).

* * *

><p>Chomik śmigał po łóżku. Harry pokazał go Ronowi i Hermionie.<p>

— To profesor Snape — wyjaśnił.

Dziewczyna zmrużyła ze złości oczy. Po chwili zrozumiała, kojarząc fakty. Natychmiast się rozluźniła, lecz wyciągnęła różdżkę i szepnęła: „_Returnum_".

Po błysku oślepiającego światła, na łóżku Harry'ego, leżąc na brzuchu, tkwił Severus Snape. Miał niezbyt przyjemną minę.

Usiadł, po czym wstał. Następnie poprawił szatę, a dopiero później rzekł cichym, groźnym głosem:

— Potter, przez ciebie byłem już murzynem i chomikiem. Co jeszcze ci się nie uda? — wrzasnął końcówkę drugiego zdania.

— Skoro pan pyta, profesorze — zaczął Ron, patrząc z niepokojem na Harry'ego, któremu oczy niebezpiecznie błyszczały — to mamy zadane od profesora Flitwicka zaklęcie zamrażające… Powiedział nam o efektach ubocznych.

Wtedy Hermiona zbladła.

— Harry, nie! — krzyknęła w tej samej chwili, w której Potter wrzasnął:

— _Glacio!_ — Błękitnobiały strumień trafił mężczyznę w pierś. Zamarł na chwilę, by po chwili…

Gryfoni ryknęli śmiechem. Nawet Hermiona. Dziewczyna miała łzy w oczach, tak owa scena była komiczna. Snape rozerwał swoje szaty, kiedy jego ciało, które przybrało na wadze, stało się jeszcze bardziej umięśnione. Szczękę porosła broda, włosy były skudłacone, zlepione ze sobą jeszcze bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Buty mężczyzny rozpadły się, a brudne stopy stały na zimnej posadzce. Ich fetor, jeszcze gorszy niż ryb w porcie, był nie do zniesienia. W prawej ręce trzymał maczugę.

— Grawr! — wrzasnął.

Mężczyzna stał się jaskiniowcem.

Hermiona podeszła do niego ostrożnie, uniosła dłoń. Wtedy Snape zamachnął się na nią maczugą.

— Nie! — krzyknął Ron, rzucając się przed Granger. Zasłonił ją własnym, ogromnym ciałem, po czym wyrwał mu maczugę z rąk. Chciał ją zniszczyć własną różdżką, ale, o dziwo, powstrzymała go Hermiona. — Co?

— To jego różdżka, nie możesz jej zniszczyć! — Potem machnęła w stronę profesora, który wrócił do swojej postaci.

— POTTER! — ryknął.

* * *

><p><em>Kolejny, krótki rozdział. Niewątpliwie "uroczy", czyż nie?<em>

* * *

><p><em>Aby skomentować, nie trzeba mieć konta. Wystarczy kliknąć "Review this chapter", wpisać nick, napisać komentarz i zatwierdzić. Nic prostszego.<em>_  
><em>


	4. Pani Kwiatów

Tytuł: Seria Przypadków Severusa Snape'a

Autor: Satahe Shetani (Shet)

Beta: Rosemary, ale to żadna nowość.

Ostrzeżenia: Coraz śmieszniej i głupiej. Non-canon.

Każda z postaci tu występujących należy do J. K. Rowling. Ten FF nie przynosi mi żadnych korzyści (oprócz radości z pisania).

* * *

><p>Później, po lunchu, Severus chciał ukryć się w Pokoju Życzeń. Miał wolną godzinę, więc poszedł szybkim krokiem na siódme piętro, chcąc znaleźć się w bibliotece, którą oferowała mu magiczna komnata.<p>

Stanął przed portretem Barnabasza Bzika tańczącego z trollami, po czym przeszedł się trzy razy przed ścianą, myśląc intensywnie o ogromnej bibliotece z dużym księgozbiorem dotyczącym eliksirów. _Chciałbym być w bibliotece pełnej ksiąg o eliksirach._ I tak trzy razy.

Otworzył oczy i z zadowoleniem zarejestrował drzwi do środka. Wszedł w ciemność. Kiedy tylko zamknęły się za nim drzwi, poczuł podmuch wiatru. Włosy rozwiały mu się, musiał przez to zacisnąć powieki, aby kosmyki nie wpadły mu do oczu. Usta ułożył w grymas niezadowolenia.

Usłyszał śmiech. Natychmiast rozglądnął się po Pokoju Życzeń.

Był na miękkiej łące bosymi stopami. Dalej było jeziorko, w którym stał Potter po kolana. Śmiał się, patrząc na profesora, a słońce odbijało się w jego oczach. Zanurkował, po czym wynurzył się w mokrym ubraniu ściśle przylegającym do szczupłego, gibkiego ciała. Włosy błyszczały od kropelek wody. Przez białą koszulkę, którą zmoczył, widoczne były mięśnie chłopca.

Snape szybko podbiegł po miękkiej trawie na brzeg. W tafli jeziora odbiła się cała jego postać… odziana w zwiewną suknię ze wzorem w kolorowe kwiaty! Na głowie miał wianek z polnych kwiatów. Chciał go zerwać, ale wydawał się być przymocowany na stałe do niego.

— POTTER, ZABIJĘ CIĘ! — wrzasnął.

Gryfon wyszedł z jeziora, stanął przy profesorze, ociekając wodą. Jego ciało poruszało się zgrabnie.

— Ja również pana lubię. — Po czym szybko i krótko pocałował Snape'a w policzek, aby pół sekundy później uciec z Pokoju Życzeń.

* * *

><p><em>Wracam do Was z kolejnym rozdziałem uroczego głupstwa. Mam nadzieję, że nie ma błędów. Rose mogła przeoczyć, ale raczej tego nie zrobiła. Dlatego dedykuję ten rozdział właśnie jej.<em>

_I moim fanom. Tajemniczym, którzy nie zostawią komentarza._

* * *

><p><em>Aby skomentować, nie trzeba mieć konta. Wystarczy kliknąć "<span>Review this chapter<span>", wpisać nick, napisać komentarz i zatwierdzić. Nic prostszego.__  
><em>


	5. Biały Kruk

Tytuł: Seria Przypadków Severusa Snape'a

Autor: Satahe Shetani (Shet)

Beta: Na razie brak -.-

Ostrzeżenia: Głupie do bólu.

Każda z postaci tu występujących należy do J. K. Rowling. Ten FF nie przynosi mi żadnych korzyści (oprócz radości z pisania).

* * *

><p><em>Przyznam bez bicia: nie umiem pisać krótko i śmiesznie. Wolę opowiadania dłuższe, gdzie moi bohaterowie cierpią. A może w ogóle nie umiem pisać fanficków…? Nie wiem.<em>

_**Sienne:**__ Dziękuję za komentarz. Wiem, moje opowiadania „humorystyczne" są BEZNADZIEJNE. Ale nie jestem najlepsza we wszystkim… A może mam talent tylko do własnych pomysłów? Komukolwiek daję „Egzekutorkę" — mówią mi, że jest genialna i zabawna. Pozdrawiam._

_**Do drogiego Grosza: **__Nie zabijaj! Muszę napisać coś głupiego i wiem, że to opowiadanie jest do dupy! No ale co ja zrobię z tym fantem, że umiem pisać jedynie jakieś smutne, pełne tortur, przemocy, wulgaryzmów i z udręczonymi bohaterami pełniącymi role męczenników opowiadania? Zapamiętaj, że 99,9% mojego poczucia humoru jest upośledzone. Coś, co jest śmieszne, mnie nie bawi. Wolę się śmiać z czegoś, co inni przemilczą._

* * *

><p>Snape nie tego się spodziewał po Chłopcu, Który Go Wkurzał. Czyżby młodzieniec się zakochał? Bardzo możliwe? Ale dlaczego, na skarpetki Merlinowe, w nim?<p>

Na szczęście teraz miał lekcję, więc skupił się na tłumaczeniu bandzie bezmózgich małpiszonów złe dawkowanie Eliksiru Bezsennego Snu, który był w stanie uwarzyć z zamkniętymi oczami, ze związaną jedną ręką (w końcu w drugiej musiał mieć nóż, prawda?).

Lekcja przebiegła spokojnie, bez jakichkolwiek incydentów, więc miał czas dla siebie. Wreszcie uczniowie opuścili gabinet, a on westchnął głęboko.

Widocznie któraś z tych łajz nie zamknęła dobrze drzwi, bo uchyliły się pod wpływem przeciągu. Z warknięciem, zamknął je zaklęciem. Wtedy na jego twarz wypłynął zadowolony uśmieszek. Rzuciwszy „Accio Ognista Whisky i kieliszek!", rozsiadł się wygodniej na krześle. Nalał trunku do szklaneczki.

Miał właśnie po niego sięgnąć, kiedy nagle szata przykryła go całego. Chciał krzyknąć ze zdumienia, jednak z jego ust wydobył się jedynie kruczy skrzek. Zamarł. Obejrzał się całego i zobaczył białe upierzenie.

Biały kruk.

Zaraz, jak to: Biały kruk.

BIAŁY KRUK?

Wyplątał się z szat, podskoczył i instynktownie zamachał skrzydłami. Gabinet był pusty, ale jednak…

Na jednej z ławek znalazł skrawek pergaminu.

_Ślicznie panu w białym, zapewne._

_H. Potter_

_PS. Corvus Corax._

Przeczytawszy ostatnią linijkę, poczuł, że znów zamienił się w człowieka. Zaklął. Był nagi.


	6. Wredność i gwałtowność

Tytuł: Seria Przypadków Severusa Snape'a

Autor: Satahe Shetani (Shet)

Beta: Na razie jeszcze brak -.-

Ostrzeżenia: Co się będę powtarzać? To samo, co wcześniej.

Każda z postaci tu występujących należy do J. K. Rowling. Ten FF nie przynosi mi żadnych korzyści (oprócz radości z pisania).

* * *

><p><em>Dziękuję ci, <em>_**Astro Black: **__Twój komentarz na pewno podniósł mnie na duchu. Może nie jest ze mną i moim poczuciem humoru tak źle? Kto wie? Dlatego ten rozdział dedykuję Tobie. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba._

_I jeszcze jedna uwaga dla tych, którzy dodają do favów i alertów – czy jeśli poproszę o komentarz to dla Was za wiele? Zależy mi na opinii, nawet tej najgorszej. Inaczej się pisać nie nauczę._

* * *

><p>Następnego dnia Rita Skeeter mogła być z siebie dumna. Zazgrzytał zębami. Potter i Longbottom odpowiedzieli na jej pytania, które im zadała. Tylko dlaczego, do cholery, dotyczyły jego?<p>

_Reporter: Dlaczego uważasz, że profesor Snape jest straszny? Czemu stajesz się nerwowy podczas zajęć Eliksirów? Czyżby coś ci zrobił?_

_Neville Longbottom: Nigdy nic mi nie zrobił, tylko ze mnie drwi i…_

_R.: Tak?_

_N.L.: Jego nazwisko kojarzy mi się z rape – wyszeptał przerażony chłopiec._

_Później zadaliśmy kilka pytań panu Harry'emu Potterowi._

_R.: Harry, czy uważasz profesora Snape'a za miłego człowieka?_

_H.P.: (śmiech) Snape? Miły? On jest wredny! Znęca się odrobinę nad nami, ale da się przeżyć. Dlatego teraz prowadzę akcję dywersyjną za wszystek czas, kiedy mnie poniżył._

_R.: Pogratulować odwagi. Ale to jest bez sensu, drogi chłopcze._

_H.P.: Nie jest. Może się zorientuje, że mi zal…_

_R.: Dokończ._

_H.P.: (westchnięcie) Zależy mi na nim, lepiej pani?_

_No więc, jak widzicie, Severus Snape jest człowiekiem, którego da się lubić, ale uczniowie boją się go tylko ze względu na nazwisko._

Rzucił gazetą w kominek. Dopiero wtedy udał się na śniadanie do Wielkiej Sali. Dziś miał być dopiero długi dzień.

* * *

><p><em>Poprawny tytuł tego rozdziału to <em>"Wredność i gwałt(owność)"_, ale FF . net nie akceptuje nawiasów._


	7. Kici, kici

Tytuł: Seria Przypadków Severusa Snape'a

Autor: Satahe Shetani (Shet)

Beta: Na razie brak -.-

Ostrzeżenia: Sami wiecie.

Każda z postaci tu występujących należy do J. K. Rowling. Ten FF nie przynosi mi żadnych korzyści (oprócz radości z pisania).

* * *

><p><em><strong>sakaj:<strong>__ Cieszę się, że Ci się podoba SPSS. Naprawdę. I wybacz krótkie rozdziały, ale tak miało być od początku. Przepraszam. Dlatego, żeby nie było Ci smutno, ten rozdział jest z myślą o Tobie._

_**Kalliope93: **__Mam nadzieję, że uda mi się wreszcie trafić w Twój gust ;). Liczę, że to nie będzie tylko ćwiczenie dla mnie w pisaniu, ale taka miniaturowa przygoda, którą, liczę, przeczytasz z niemałym zainteresowaniem. Pozdrawiam, Shet._

_**Sienne: **__Masz rację, ciężko trafić do wszystkich naraz. Też uważam, że jednak zamiast zabawnego tekstu, powinien być on dobrze napisany, żeby nie czytało się go niewiadomo jak ciężko. Cieszy mnie, że podobał Ci się rozdział szósty — też jestem z niego zadowolona. A co myślisz o tym?_

* * *

><p>W Wielkiej Sali wrzało, gdy tam wszedł. Och tak, niewątpliwie wszyscy go kochali.<p>

Zamiast zwyczajowo skierować się do stołu prezydialnego, podszedł do Gryfonów lub, jak on sam wolał ich nazywać, bezmózgich małpiszonów zdecydowanie za często ładujących się w tarapaty ze względu na pewną rzecz zwaną odwagą. Nie, jeśli chcecie znać zdanie Severusa, to Gryfoni nie byli odważni. Nigdy w życiu. Odważny był on sam, narażał życie dla ich bezpieczeństwa, kiedy oni żyli w błogiej nieświadomości. Gryfoni byli _głupi_.

Tyle.

Neville pisnął, gdy tylko go zobaczył. Za to Potter wypiął pierś, wyszczerzył się do niego i… Snape przystanął, będąc w totalnym szoku. Czy Potter właśnie puścił mu _OCZKO_? Zamrugał. Nie, pewnie nie. Złudzenie optyczne. Tak, to na pewno to.

— Panie Longbottom, panie Potter, za mną! — polecił, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł spokojnie z jadalni, kiedy wszystkie pary oczu były skierowane w jego stronę. Wiedział, że dwaj Gryfoni idą za nim. Przystanął za drzwiami. — No więc, po co udzieliliście wywiadu? — zapytał, gdy obaj stali przed nim.

— J-ja… — zająknął się przerażony Neville.

— _Profesorze_ — zamruczał Harry. Tak, on _mruczał_. Snape miał ochotę umyć uszy. _Musiał_ się przesłyszeć. Przecież Potter go nie uwodził, prawda? Nie przy Longbottomie! W ogóle jego! Przecież był dupkiem z lochów! Kazał gestem Neville'owi odejść, co też chłopak uczynił z największą ochotą; czmychnął szybciej niż Snape odetchnął. Kiedy zostali sami, chłopak otarł się o niego niczym kot. Zamruczał głośno i wyraźnie. — _Prrrrofesorze… Mrrrrr…_ Ja tak… chcę… _mrrrruczeć_… — przy każdym słowie ocierał się o niego żywo. Spojrzał w czarne, zdezorientowane, przerażone oczy Snape. — Powiedz do mnie „kici, kici" — poprosił.

Severus otrząsnął się.

— Nie. Potter, co do…

— Powiedz. Do mnie. „Kici". „Kici"! — zażądał wściekły chłopak. Zamruczał groźnie, ocierając się biodrem o krocze mężczyzny. Ale profesor stał jak zahipnotyzowany; nie mógł oderwać oczu od ciała Harry'ego. Było takie zmysłowe, ponętne. Kusiło go. Jak jeszcze nic w życiu.

Snape, to pieprzony Potter! Ta myśl go otrzeźwiła, ale zaraz znów się rozpłynął.

Jeszcze nie pieprzony. Och, ile by oddał, aby to się zmieniło!

— Severusie, powiedz do mnie „kici, kici" — poprosił pokornie Harry.

— Kici…? — Spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany. Otrzeźwiał. Furia rozsadzała go od środka. — Potter! Ty kretynie! Wracaj do Wielkiej Sali zanim cię rozszarpię! — Pobiegł do lochów, nim chłopak zyskałby jakąkolwiek szansę na zareagowanie.


	8. Baran

Tytuł: Seria Przypadków Severusa Snape'a

Autor: Satahe Shetani (Shet)

Beta: Wiecie.

Ostrzeżenia: Coraz lepsze?

Każda z postaci tu występujących należy do J. K. Rowling. Ten FF nie przynosi mi żadnych korzyści (oprócz radości z pisania).

* * *

><p><em>Wielkie dzięki za komenty. Gorzej z tym, że wielu dodaje do Alertów i favów, a nie zostawiają komenta -.- Ale cóż zrobić…<em>

_**Sienne: **__Widzisz? Zaśmiałaś się, udało mi się! I spokojnie, mam nadzieję, że kolejne też się spodobają. Moja wena boi się mnie opuścić ;)._

_**sakaj: **__Zgadzam się z Tobą w całej rozciągłości. Dłuższe nie zawsze znaczy lepsze._

_**Great Moose: **__Miło mi, że Ci się podobają takie rozdziały, więc pewnie ten też przypadnie Ci do gustu. A w związku z szóstym… Lubię czasem zostawiać taki cień, który rozwiewam kolejnym rozdziale. Bardzo często kończę zdaniami, które nie tylko nic nie wyjaśniają, ale także podsycają ogień ciekawości w czytelniku. Rozdział dla Ciebie._

* * *

><p>No i żałował, że nie zabrał Potterowi punktów ani nie dał mu szlabanu.<p>

Opierał się o ścianę, oddychając głęboko. Zamknął oczy, kiedy oddech mu się powoli uspokajał. Mógł się założyć, że Gryfon wszedł do Wielkiej Sali. Przecież nie mógł go zignorować, prawda? W końcu, chcąc nie chcąc, Severus był nauczycielem, chłopak jedynie uczniakiem. Niezmiernie irytującym, warto dodać, w swoich próbach „uwodzenia". Jednak Snape, nazywający rzeczy po imieniu, zwał to próbami dowiedzenia Potterowskiej głupoty.

Ugiął lekko kolana, wszczepił się palcami w nierówną ścianę za sobą. Trząsł się niezauważalnie ze zdenerwowania. Głupi dzieciak chciał go przyprawić o zawał, ot co!

Nagle poczuł miękkie usta na swoich. Błyskawicznie otworzył oczy, zamachnął się, żeby uderzyć napastnika, jednak Harry już stał przy przeciwległej ścianie. Mierzył w niego różdżką, uśmiechając się paskudnie.

— Wiesz, możeiciękocham — wydyszał szybko — ale jesteś baranem! — Zaklęcie później przed Potterem stał biały, puszysty baranek. O skrzywionym pyszczku, co odejmowało mu uroku. Harry zacmokał. — Nie krzyw się. Zaraz cię odczaruję. Ale wiesz co? Baran ma kilka znaczeń w tym wypadku. Pierwsze to takie, które mówi, że jesteś idiotą… — Zwierzę wydało z siebie niezadowolone „Beeee!". — Drugie jest takie, że ludzie często się noszą na tak zwanego barana. — Podbiegł do Snape'a, usiadł na nim okrakiem. — Albo się przejedziemy, albo masz problem, bo ja cię nie odczaruję… I dam cię zmienionemu Lupinowi — dodał. — Wilki lubią owieczki… — zamruczał mu do ucha.

Zwierzę, cały czas pomrukując z niezadowoleniem, ruszyło. Stukot kopyt na korytarzu odbijał się echem od ścian, idąc w głąb zamku. Snape nie miał wyboru, doskonale to wiedział. Potter był małym głupkiem, który kiedyś mu za to wszystko zapłaci.

Słono zapłaci.

Oj, słono…


	9. Francuzka

Tytuł: Seria Przypadków Severusa Snape'a

Autor: Satahe Shetani (Shet)

Beta: Po co mi?

Ostrzeżenia: Znacie.

Każda z postaci tu występujących należy do J. K. Rowling. Ten FF nie przynosi mi żadnych korzyści (oprócz radości z pisania).

* * *

><p><em>I znów dzięki Waszej trójce, tj. <em>_**Sienne**__, __**sekaj**__, __**Great Moose**__, napisałam kolejny rozdział. Dla Was, piszę tylko dla Was, moje kochane. A teraz coś na dobicie: napisałam już wszystkie rozdziały, ale ich nie opublikuję za szybko!_

_**Sienne:**__ Fajna wizja. I Harry zapłaci, chociaż… Cieszy mnie też, że utrzymałam poziom. Tak, baranki mogą sobie słodko hasać._

_**sekaj:**__ Może niekoniecznie zwierzątko, ale tu mam coś… innego. Zwierzątko będzie trochę później, tyle zdradzę._

_**Great Moose: **__Tak, ciesz się, ciesz, dla Ciebie był. I wiem, co może myśleć rodzina. Ale nie martw się, ja jestem Złem w mojej rodzinie, do tego Szurniętym Złem. Mam nadzieję, że Francuz(ka) Ci się również spodoba._

_A teraz do tych, którzy czytają, ale nie komentują: dzięki za to, że „znam" Waszą opinię. Czy aż tak dużo kosztuje Was skomentowanie? Choć __**raz**__?_

* * *

><p><em>I znów: poprawny tytuł to Francuz(ka).<br>_

* * *

><p>Po odczarowaniu go przez Pottera, klęczał na czworakach. Błyskawicznie się podniósł i już miał rzucić w gryfońskiego błazna <em>Avadą<em>, ale się opanował. W duchu gratulował sobie samokontroli. Spojrzał na niego morderczo, lecz chłopak nie ugiął się, nie drżał, tylko dalej uśmiechał pogonie, jakby właśnie usłyszał komplement.

— Potter! Minus sto punktów! Szlaban przez tydzień ze mną! O ósmej! — dałby mu więcej szlabanu, ale nie chciał ryzykować zbyt wielkiej ilości czasu z Gryfonem. Nie odda go też Filchowi, bo to miała być _jego_ zemsta za zachowanie Harry'ego.

— Dzięki, Severusie, na pewno będzie romantycznie spotkanie. — Podszedł do niego szybko. Nim Snape zdążył choć mrugnąć, na jego usta naparły miękkie wargi. Chciał odepchnąć chłopaka, jednak ten wydawał się przewidzieć jego ruch, bo wymamrotał zaklęcie łączące. Czyli cokolwiek Severus by zrobił, nie mógł się od niego odczepić. Żeby jak najszybciej to skończyć, stał w bezruchu.

Gryfon wydawał się być niezadowolony z takiego obrotu spraw, bo jego Sev przywłaszczyłby sobie go, zaatakowałby usta, pieścił ciało. Tak zawsze było w jego snach.

Odkleił profesora od siebie, po czym wściekły warknął:

— _Maidius! _— Promień trafił zaskoczonego mężczyznę w pierś. Po chwili stał w _stanowczo zbyt skąpych _ubraniach francuskiej pokojówki. — Tak lepiej — odparł Gryfon i zwiał.

Bardzo, bardzo głośny wrzask brzmiący „POTTEEEEEER!" rozległ się w zamku.

Harry zachichotał.

Severus go kochał.


	10. Żelazna Dama

Tytuł: Seria Przypadków Severusa Snape'a

Autor: Satahe Shetani (Shet)

Beta: No już jej nie będzie raczej xd.

Ostrzeżenia: Pfff...

Każda z postaci tu występujących należy do J. K. Rowling. Ten FF nie przynosi mi żadnych korzyści (oprócz radości z pisania).

* * *

><p><em>Ach, ja naprawdę utwierdzam się w przekonaniu, że kocham waszą trójkę! Naprawdę! I tak, <em>_**Great**__, wiem, że jestem złośliwcem, bo mam już wszystko. Rozdziałów będzie tylko trzynaście. Ale mam jakiś pomysł na sequel… Tak dla Was, za to, że komentowałyście jako jedyne…_

_Rozdziały postaram się dodawać codziennie._

_**Sienne: **__Wieczne być nie może, to nie Moda na sukces! Ale spokojnie, będzie dobrze, naprawdę (klepie uspokajająco po głowie). I byś przynajmniej mi odpisała na PM! Nie mogę się doczekać twojej odpowiedzi ;]._

_**sekaj:**__ Sev i frencz akcent? Cóż, mogłoby się udać… Tylko moja brzydka wyobraźnia podsyła mi nie Severusa, ale Severusę. Severusa Snape. Ładna kobitka._

_**Great Moose: **__Wiem, że brak bety to tragedia, ale przynajmniej mam chociażby Ciebie! Komentarz przeczytałam w szkole (świetne jest to szkolne Wi-Fi do którego „nikt" nie ma hasła), cały dzień cieszyłam się jak idiotka, mając banana na pyszczku, że ten dzień będzie dla ciebie super, bo dałam nowy rozdział._

_Bez pozdrowień dla niekomentujących, miłego czytania!_

* * *

><p>Dokładnie dwa dni, godzinę, dwadzieścia jeden minut i trzy sekundy później, Harry siedział wraz z Ronem i Hermioną w klasie eliksirów. Snape łypał na niego groźnie.<p>

Na szlabanach tylko czyścił kociołki, bo profesor oceniał prace. A nie chciał mu — chwała Merlinowi! — przeszkadzać.

Potter coś knuje, na pewno. Takie myśli zaprzątały mu głowę. Ale nie mógł się dopatrzyć niczego podejrzanego w zachowaniu chłopaka. Dobrze, że go tak obserwował, bo Harry wysadziłby klasę.

— Potter, umiesz czytać? Czy tylko ja mam wątpliwości? Na tablicy wyraźnie jest napisane, że miałeś dodać muchy siatkoskrzydłe, a nie skórkę boomslanga. — Uniósł kpiąco brew.

— Pan wybaczy mój błąd, ale mam kogo obserwować — odparł chłopak ze skruchą.

Druga brew powędrowała do góry. Skrzyżował ramiona na piersi.

— Czyżby?

— Tak. — Gryfon skinął głową. — Ciebie. — Wrócił do przyrządzania eliksiru, tym razem uważając na ingrediencje.

— Minus dziesięć punktów od Gryffindoru za bezczelną odpowiedź.

— Ależ oczywiście, Żelazna Damo* — mruknął chłopak pod nosem. Po chwili zmienił Snape'a w ową panią.

Klasa ryknęła śmiechem.

*odnosi się to do Margaret Thatcher, brytyjskiej polityk, która była wyjątkowo stanowcza w swoich działaniach.


	11. Jezioro Łabędzie

Tytuł: Seria Przypadków Severusa Snape'a

Autor: Satahe Shetani (Shet)

Beta: Nie będzie jej.

Ostrzeżenia: Nie będę się powtarzać.

Każda z postaci tu występujących należy do J. K. Rowling. Ten FF nie przynosi mi żadnych korzyści (oprócz radości z pisania).

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sienne: <em>**_A czy ten rozdział jest wystarczająco długi? I po Francuzce i Brytyjce jestem nastawiona optymistycznie. Uwielbiam oba państwa (a raczej państwo i królestwo). Tak, będzie w piątek, albo czwartek (może dodam 2 w jeden dzień...?)._

_**Great Moose: **Wyjaśnię ci: użył niewerbalnego bezróżdżkowego, chociaż to taki mały tępak, ale dla Sevcia wszystko. Tak myślałam, że codzienne rozdziały będą ci odpowiadać. A sequel jest wyjątkowo pokręcony u mnie. Snape... zresztą, zobaczysz :P._

_**sakaj: **O to chodziło. Z tytułem. Większość rozdziałów ma przynajmniej dwuznaczność w tytule. Na przykład taki "Baran"... Albo "Kici, kici". Tak mówi się do kotów, a poprosił o to Harry. Ale te żelazne majciochy... Nie dają mi teraz spokoju!_

_Ja rozumiem, że wiele osób to naprawdę wielkie lenie, ale żeby choć kilku słów nie napisać? To po co czytacie?_

* * *

><p>Miał ochotę wyprowadzić chłopaka z klasy. Krew się w nim gotowała, czuł, że paruje uszami. Szybko powrócił do swojej postaci.<p>

— Minus pięćdziesiąt punktów od Gryffindoru! — warknął. Odwrócił się, żeby odejść w stronę biurka, kiedy usłyszał zgrzyt. Krzesło przesunięte szybko po podłodze. Uśmiechnął się drwiąco, wiedząc, że ktoś wstał.

Harry walnął dłońmi o blat stolika.

— Ale sprawiedliwość — wysyczał. Śmiali się i Gryfoni i Ślizgoni. Jak zwykle oberwały jedynie Lwy. — Tylko tyle potrafisz? Upokarzać tych, których nie lubisz? A może dla Voldemorta? — Wzdrygnięcie klasy. Snape ledwo zerkał za siebie, jednak Harry wiedział, że jest zainteresowany. — Tak, na pewno! _Cygnus!*_ — Skierował różdżkę w podłogę (tak nawiasem, kiedy on ją wyciągnął?). — _Ezero!_* — Małe jeziorko utworzyło się pod płetwami pięknego łabędzia.

Ptak zamachał skrzydłami. Rzucił się w stronę Pottera, który, uśmiechając się szyderczo, biegł przez klasę. Ptak leciał za nim, wydając z siebie gniewne dźwięki.

Uczniowie chronili swoje głowy i kociołki. Hermiona próbowała wszystkich uspokoić, a w szczególności trafić w profesora, żeby go odczarować. Wreszcie jej się udało. Mimo wszystko, skrzywiła się z przerażenia. Mężczyzna może i znów był mężczyzną, ale wpadł prosto do jeziorka.

— Profesorze! — pisnęła przerażona. Natychmiast podbiegła na brzeg. Razem z Harrym wyciągnęli przemoczonego, zziębniętego profesora.

Severus kichnął mocno.

Harry polecił Hermionie, aby przegoniła ich wszystkich z klasy. Sam ściągnął z siebie szatę, a potem narzucił ją na plecy Snape'a. Mężczyzna zbyt mocno dygotał, aby odpowiedzieć.

Klasa opustoszała. Potter został sam z mokrym mężczyzną. Ubranie przykleiło się do niego, podkreślając co poniektóre atuty ciała Snape'a. Severus znów kichnął.

— Jesteś przeziębiony — stwierdził chłopiec. Pomógł mu wstać. — Pozwól, że się tobą zaopiekuję.

Wyszli z klasy razem.

*Cygnus to pierwszy człon łacińskiej nazwy łabędzia niemego, a ezero to z macedońskiego woda.


	12. Miód

Tytuł: Seria Przypadków Severusa Snape'a

Autor: Satahe Shetani (Shet)

Beta: Nie będzie jej.

Ostrzeżenia: Nie będę się powtarzać.

Każda z postaci tu występujących należy do J. K. Rowling. Ten FF nie przynosi mi żadnych korzyści (oprócz radości z pisania).

* * *

><p><em>No i proszę. Stwierdziłam, że mogę dać już dziś. Spełnienie Waszych chorych fantazji <em>(śmieje się diabelsko).

**_sakaj:_**_ Ja wiem, ja wiem, też bardzo mi to odpowiada._

_**Sienne: **Słodkie to jest, słodkie jak miód... A Harry to w ogóle nagle ze wszystkiego stał się wielki ;)._

**_Great Moose: _**_Naprawdę za dużo myślisz. Co z kociołkami? Dumbledore. A co może dla Voldemorta to chodziło o to, że Snape niby ich poniża dla Czarnego Pana. Snape, co prawda, lepszy byłby czarny łabędź, ale ciii. A nie aguamenti, bo to strumień wody, a mnie tu o jeziorko chodziło._

_Mam nadzieję, że ŻADNEJ z Was nie zawiodłam._

* * *

><p>Pięć minut później, kiedy Harry próbował nakłonić nauczyciela do podania mu hasła do prywatnych kwater mężczyzny, pojawił się Dumbledore.<p>

Dyrektor uśmiechnął się do nich dwojga. Pomógł Harry'emu utrzymać Severusa, wypowiedział hasło do kwater, więc mężczyzna nie miał nic do gadania. Mruczał pod nosem, co prawda, przeróżne barwne inwektywy, skierowane do nikogo konkretnego, ale Potter miał wrażenie, że to do niego. Profesor cały czas łypał w jego stronę, kiedy myślał, że Gryfon nie patrzył.

Harry naprawdę chciał się zaopiekować Severusem. Zależało mu, chciał szczęścia tego mężczyzny. Czy Snape'owi ciężko było to zrozumieć?

Chłopak uśmiechnął się do siebie.

Najwidoczniej.

Mężczyzna został położony na kanapie, znów kichnął. Dyrektor wyczarował więc koce. Chwilę później spojrzał na Harry'ego, który uśmiechnął się nieśmiało.

— Dziękuję, że pomogłeś Severusowi — powiedział cicho staruszek. — Jestem ci wdzięczny. Poprosiłbym Poppy, żeby się nim zaopiekowała, ale ma obecnie dużo roboty z papierkami dla Św. Mungo. W końcu wszystkie urazy muszą zostać odnotowane. — Mrugnął do niego. — Zwolnię cię z zajęć, jeśli będzie trzeba. Co masz dziś?

— Transmutację, zaklęcia — wyliczył, starając się zmusić mózg do myślenia. Czy było coś jeszcze? Nie.

— Porozmawiam z twoimi profesorami. Do widzenia, Harry.

— Do widzenia, profesorze — odparł chłopiec.

Starszy mężczyzna wyszedł, zostawiając młodszych samym sobie.

Harry wypowiedział szybkie zaklęcie przywołujące, a po chwili ubierał na siebie szaty pani Pomfrey. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, wyobrażając sobie o wiele za dużo.

Potter usiadł na podłodze, przy głowie profesora, który leżał na kanapie; miał zamknięte oczy. Uniósł jedną z powiek, spojrzał na niego z ukosa. Skrzywił się.

— Musisz tu być?

— Mam się tobą opiekować — rzekł natychmiast. — Nie mogę cię zostawić.

Wysunął rękę spod koca, złapał go za koszulę. Zupełnie zapomniał, że leżał na jego szacie, ale to było teraz nieważne. Jego czarne oczy rzucały gromy.

— Idź sobie! — syknął. — Wynoś się stąd!

— Na mnie to nie działa — wyszeptał. Nie przejmował się dłonią mężczyzny zaciskającą się na fałdach materiału, za to wyczarował słoik miodu, potem łyżeczkę.

Odkorkował słój, zanurzył łyżkę w złotym, gęstym mazidle, po czym wepchnął ją na siłę mu do buzi. Kropla złocistego miodu spłynęła mu z kącika ust. Harry zlizał ją pospiesznie. Ponownie zanurzył łyżkę. Karmił Snape'a miodem, który tak naprawdę sam chciał zjeść.

Wreszcie przestał.

— Miód jest dobry dla chorych — powiedział cichutko. Pochylił się. Ich oddechy mieszały się ze sobą, usta dzieliły milimetry. — A ja jestem chory z miłości. — Pocałował go mocno.

Mężczyzna smakował słodko, po miodzie, którym został nakarmiony. Wdarłszy się językiem do jego wnętrza, jęknął z przyjemności.

Severus — Harry niemal zapiszczał z zachwytu — odpowiedział gwałtownym natarciem na jego język.


	13. Wróżek Chrzestny

Tytuł: Seria Przypadków Severusa Snape'a

Autor: Satahe Shetani (Shet)

Beta: Nie będzie jej.

Ostrzeżenia: Nie będę się powtarzać.

Każda z postaci tu występujących należy do J. K. Rowling. Ten FF nie przynosi mi żadnych korzyści (oprócz radości z pisania).

* * *

><p><em>Ostatni rozdział, powiedziałabym epilog. Ale nie martwcie się, wrócę do Was z sequelem. Tylko na tym trzynastym rozdziale nie idźcie do WC (w miarę czytania zrozumiecie mój żarcik).<br>_

**_Great Moose:_**_ Najważniejsze dla mnie są podziękowania ze te słodkie buziaki, Tobie je również przesyłam. Jestem dumna z siebie, że udało mi się wprawić Cię w stan miodowego rozleniwienia, że piszczałaś jak 12-latka (diabełek ze mnie, więc złośliwie chichoczę), że chcesz przystojniaka zlizującego miodzik z kącika ust, że chichoczesz opętanie. Gorrrrące buziaki :* (tylko dla Ciebie się zmusiłam, żeby tę emotkę wstawić, nienawidzę jej)._

**_sakaj: _**_Spokojnie, spokojnie._ _Sama się dowiesz. Tu troszkę__ przeskoczyłam czasowo, bo to w końcu ostatni rozdział. Ale, mam nadzieję, nie mniej śmieszny. Czytałam też twoje ffy i niektóre są słodkie, inne śmieszne... Nie jest źle, więc milcz, dziewczyno!_

_Nie wiem, co u Ciebie, **Sienne**, ale i tak Cię kocham za te komentarze.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Dumbledore uśmiechnął się do siebie, kiedy patrzył na Severusa i Harry'ego. Minął miesiąc odkąd Gryfon opiekował się Snape'em, a jego uczucie — Merlinowi dzięki! — zostało odwzajemnione. Wspaniale.<p>

Naprawdę.

* * *

><p>Harry czuł na sobie spojrzenie dyrektora za każdym razem, gdy wodził wzrokiem za Severusem. Hermiona i Ron wymieniali w tym czasie złośliwe uśmieszki. Reszta myślała, że chce po prostu upokorzyć nauczyciela i zastanawia się, co mógłby mu zrobić.<p>

Chłopiec zaśmiał się.

Jaka szkoda, że nie znali prawdy!

Dlatego teraz Hermiona poklepała go dyskretnie po kolanie, aby zwrócić jego uwagę.

— Harry, jesteś już prawie pełnoletni, za miesiąc kończymy szkołę… — Uśmiechnęła się do niego dziwnie. — Planowaliście już ślub?

Potter wypluł wszystko, co miał w buzi. Wszelkie pogryzione, rozmemłane, zmieszane z sokiem dyniowym kawałki jedzenia poleciały na podłogę. Odwrócił się do przyjaciółki, chcąc się upewnić, że dobrze słyszy. Miał wrażenie, iż wszyscy w Wielkiej Sali słyszeli pytanie Hermiony. Jednak uczniowie śmiali się, dokazywali, plotkowali i jedli, nie zwracając na niego uwagi. Odetchnął z ulgą.

— Hermiono! — szepnął dobitnie. Ron opychał się właśnie puddingiem. — Severus i ja jeszcze… Nie rozmawialiśmy o wspólnej przyszłości! — rzucił ze złością, bo czuł, że na jego policzki wstąpił rumieniec.

— A robiliście…

Piękny, purpurowy kolor jego policzków sam jej odpowiedział.

Skinęła głową, zadowolona z nowo zdobytej wiedzy.

— Powodzenia, Harry.

* * *

><p>Severus polecił Harry'emu stawić się w jego kwaterach w lochach o dwudziestej. Gryfon nie spóźnił się ani sekundy. Złośliwy uśmieszek wykrzywił twarz mężczyzny.<p>

— Gdybym wiedział, co zrobić, żebyś się nie spóźniał, już dawno bym tak postąpił. — Wziął chłopaka (już młodego mężczyznę) w ramiona. Potem złożył na jego chętnych ustach delikatny pocałunek. — To co chcesz dziś robić? — Pogłaskał go po twarzy.

Zauważył, że Gryfon był zdenerwowany. Chciał dociekać, o co chodzi, jednak nim zdążył wypowiedzieć słowo, Harry sam się odezwał, tłumacząc mu powód swojego zdenerwowania:

— Hermiona zapytała mnie o _nasze_ plany na przyszłość… Czy chcemy wziąć ślub i… No… Czy my…

— Czy śpimy ze sobą? — dokończył usłużnie Severus. Chłopak, czerwony jak piwonia, skinął głową. — Spokojnie, to normalne. Wielu czarodziejów pobiera się w młodym wieku, taka pozostałość po średniowieczu.

Potter zaśmiał się.

— Wiesz, skoro tak… To chyba trzeba zapytać mojego prawnego opiekuna o zgodę… — Zbladł. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że mówi, jakby Severus już mu się oświadczył.

— Harry, i tak bym ci się oświadczył — rzekł poważnie mężczyzna, zupełnie tak jakby czytał mu w myślach. — Ale ty nie masz prawnego opiekuna, którego mógłbym prosić o twoją rękę. Chyba twoje wujostwo nie wchodzi w grę, mam rację? — uniósł irytująco brew. — Więc kto?

— Sam siebie poproś — prychnął w rozbawieniu. — Ja się zgodzę. — Jego twarz przybrała rozmarzony wyraz. — Chciałbym mieć WC — rzekł, a mężczyzna spojrzał na niego jak na wielkiego idiotę. — Wróżkę Chrzestną, a ty co myślałeś? — zażartował, trzepnąwszy go w ramię.

— Z tobą to wszystko jest możliwe… — zauważył podejrzliwie.

— Masz rację — westchnął Gryfon. — Masz rację…_ Madrina!_ — I zaraz po tym zaklęciu jego ukochany został Wróżkiem Chrzestnym. Harry pocałował go namiętnie, chwilę później odsunął się. Jego oczy błyszczały psotnie. — Ile przysługuje mi życzeń?

— Nie jestem dżinem z lampy, więc nieskończoność — odparł Severus, ignorując fakt, że wygląda fatalnie w sukience, koronie, ze lśniącymi skrzydłami.


End file.
